


단편 (Short Story)

by ChubbyKoala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Depressed Teenager, Depression, Female Characters, Gen, Korean-American Character, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyKoala/pseuds/ChubbyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deep short story about a depressed teenager I wrote when I was eleven. I might expand if I get enough requests or if I feel like I have more ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	단편 (Short Story)

**단편 (Short Story)**

 

 

> **“Wallflower,**
> 
> **you see things,**
> 
> **you keep quiet about them,**
> 
> **you understand.”**   ~ _ The Perks of Being A Wallflower _ , Stephen Chbosky

 

He hated that feeling, that feeling when you’re not necessarily sad, just empty. He hated that feeling when you lay on your bed in late September, your window open so the breeze can blow your thin summer curtains almost straight out, so you can hear the screams and shrieks of children out in the lake on on the fields, the sounds of happiness. It made you think,  _ Why can’t I be like them? _ and wonder why you aren’t normal, but then the numb emptiness settles back in and you stay in the straight line lying on the duvet, completely silent and motionless.

All he, Finn Park, did was stare at his closet. Half his closet displayed sweaters that his paternal Korean-American grandmother had been making for him since he was still unable to walk across the room unassisted by someone who did have the ability. Before Finn had started school, before he’d gotten his first girlfriend in seventh grade. Before anything major had happened in his life, Halmeoni Park had been knitting sweaters for him. On the empty days where all he did was lay on his bed and stare at his closet, he analyzed his clothing. He knew that out of all sixteen dress shirts he owned for any special occasion that might’ve come up, twelve of them were black. Even though his mother insisted that he buy shirts that were an actual color, he insisted on black. The other four shirts were white like his mother wanted. Both of his dress pants were black. Finn knew he couldn’t stare at all the clothing he probably only wore once or twice a year, the clothing his mother said would wrinkle if he put it in his drawers, forever, even though he so badly wanted to. He knew he should do something, but he didn’t possess the will nor strong want to move. He knew he wanted to go to sleep forever and never wake up.


End file.
